Forbidden
by LGColferCriss
Summary: Kurt could swear his heart stopped beating when he looked up and saw that his new history teacher was the same guy he hooked up with the night before. Older!Blaine Student!Kurt Teacher!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**The story is not completely mine, the original plot belongs to _"MissPuckerman2398"_ and is a Puck/Quinn fanfic.**

 **I loved her story and decided to turn it into a Klaine fic with a little _Ezria_ (From Pretty Little Liars) plot in it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.**

 **WARNINGS: Underage sex, underage drinking and promiscuous Kurt(?**

* * *

Kurt knew going out in a school night was probably one of his worst ideas, his head was _fucking_ killing him. He wore big, black sunglasses to hide the evident bags under his eyes as he walked through one of McKinley's hallways.

He entered the classroom and sat in his usual place.

The pounding in his head may have been terrible, _but boy_ he didn't regret last night. The guy he fucked yesterday had the most perfect, round, tight ass he had ever seen and fucked. Some flashbacks came back to his head and he swore he could still hear the guy's soft moans.

"Wild night, Hummel?" Santana asked as she sat in the seat next to Kurt.

"You have no idea." Kurt smirked.

"I want details." She said as she looked down at her nails.

"Well, he's... He's a freaking greek god and the best fuck I'ver ever had."

Santana's eyes widened and looked up at Kurt, forgetting her nails.

"Speak."

* * *

 _Kurt looked down at his watch when he parked his Navigator. 12:22am._

 _He pitied the people lined up to enter the bar and winked at John, who quickly lifted the chain and let him in._

 _Kurt smirked as he entered, smiling back at some flirty guys. He walked through the dance floor to reach the bar._

 _When the third tequila shot travelled down his throat a guy sat next to him. "A beer, please." The unknown told the bartender, lighting up the cigarette between his lips._

 _Kurt turned around to see the guy closer. "Are you new here? I would never forget a face like yours." The teen said flirty._

 _The guy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I guess... This is my first time here."_

 _"I see... Are you here by yourself?"_

 _The curly haired man nodded. "Yeah... I was bored and decided to have some fun."_

 _Kurt smirked and leaned to whisper in his ear "Well... I've been told I'm a very funny guy, so I think you've found your_ fun. _"_

 _The guy smirked back. "Just one thing..."_

 _Kurt looked at him expectantly._

 _"This is just a one-night stand. I just need to know your name, no more. Just sex." He said with a serious expression on his face._

 _Kurt laughed out loud and shook his head. "Oh, honey... Believer me, if I wanted a serious relationship I wouldn't look for one here."_

 _The dark haired guy nodded satisfied and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the club and into his car._

 _"I'm Blaine, by the way."_

 _"Kurt."_

 _After some minutes, Blaine parked the car outside a fancy and lavish building._

 _"You... You live here?"_

 _"Uh yeah." Blaine shrugged. "I share the place with three friends of mine, and we own one of the floors." He explained as they entered the elevator._

 _Kurt nodded and walked through the elevator doors when they reached the eighth floor._

 _Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him inside his apartment and crashing their mouths once the door closed. His hands trailed down his back till they found Kurt's ass cheeks giving them a tight squeeze earning a loud moan from the teen._

 _"Aren't your f-friends home?" Kurt asked in a husky voice._

 _"Uh-uh, they're camping."_

 _Kurt smirked and unbuttoned the man's shirt, throwing it to the floor. "God." Kurt groaned as he stroked Blaine's chest and abs._

 _"Do you like what you see?" Blaine asked with a smile._

 _Kurt nodded eagerly and wrapped his lips to one of his lover's nipples._

 _"M-maybe we should take this to my r-room." Blaine said between moans._

 _Kurt pulled apart from his chest and smiled. "Lead the way, big boy."_

 _They walked through the main hallway and stopped in the second door, stepping inside. Blaine kissed Kurt again, this time letting his tongue slip inside the other guy's. Kurt's lips were soft, warm and welcoming, just what Blaine needed at that moment._

 _They fumbled their way to Blaine's bed and when the bed hit the back of Kurt's knees, they fell into it._

 _The man's hands traced down Kurt's torso to reach the bottom of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants._

 _When said shirt was removed, Kurt turned them around and settled between Blaine's legs, leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth to his navel, licking and sucking it. Kurt looked up and smirked at Blaine as he went lower, when his chin reached the button of Blaine's jeans, he cupped Blaine's crotch and rubbed, smirking when soft noises got out of the man's mouth._

 _"I'm gonna suck your cock now. Okay?" Kurt asked as he unbuttoned Blaine's jeans._

 _Blaine nodded and helped Kurt slid his own boxers and jeans down, moaning when the fresh air hit his dick._

 _"God, your thick." Kurt moaned quietly before giving some licks to the head, tryingly._

 _"No-no teasing."_

 _Kurt raised an eyebrow before he sunked Blaine's cock into his mouth, moaning around it. Blaine began to writhe involuntarily, thrusting in toward Kurt as he began to suck deeper and deeper until he felt the his dick hitting the back of Kurt's throat._

 _The teen wrapped his hand around the remainder of Blaine's penis and began to thrust his mouth slowly, up and down but hard._

 _Blaine finally refused to let Kurt's urge go much further and it felt like Kurt was beginning to pull back anyway, so he slipped out._

 _"Top or bottom?" Kurt asked in a low voice._

 _"I usually don't care but I really want you inside me right now." The curly haired guy answered._

 _Kurt nodded and connected his lips with Blaine again._

 _Blaine slightly struggled to pull Kurt's pants down, but with their owner's help they got them off and threw them to the floor. "How on earth do you put those on?"_

 _"It's a gift." Kurt answered as he rubbed his clothed cock against Blaine's thigh, high-pitched moans leaving his mouth._

 _"Let's get rid of this." Blaine whispered as he played with the elastic band of Kurt's boxers._

 _Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled them down, groaning when Kurt's bare, hard cock springed out. "Shit, you're big."_

 _Kurt looked down at his cock and blushed. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and began to stoke them while he licked two of his other hand's fingers._

 _He slid his right hand down till it found Blaine's crack, letting his fingers rub till they found Blaine's entrance._

 _Blaine moaned loudly and pressed down into Kurt's fingers. "T-the... The lube is in a-in a box under-_ oh god..." _Blaine moaned when the head of one of Kurt's fingers slipped in. "Under the bed."_

 _Kurt's hand fumbled its way down the bed and pulled the box out, taking the lube and condoms out of it._

 _"Can you turn around for me, sexy?" Kurt asked._

 _Blaine nodded and laid on his belly, pushing his out and exposing his pink entrance._

 _Kurt groaned at the sight and leaned to lick Blaine's hole. He couldn't help himself._

 _He pulled away slightly and bit one of Blaine's ass cheeks. "Look at you, baby. All exposed for me. Do you want me to fill that beautiful hole of yours?"_

 _Kurt squirted some of the lube in his hand and rubbed it along Blaine's crack, so his cock would slip between both of his cheeks._

 _Blaine moaned and pressed his ass into Kurt cock, groaning louder everytime the head of Kurt's dick rubbed his entrance. "P-please, Kurt. F-fuck me... Fuck me hard."_

 _Kurt saw his cock twitch at Blaine's words and poured some more lube into his fingers, letting his index play with Blaine's rim before slowly pushing inside._

 _"Move it, please." Blaine moaned._

 _Kurt obeyed and moved in and out, crooking it a little his finger. After a couple of minutes passed, Kurt added a second finger while his other hand stroked Blaine's cock._

 _Blaine moaned silently into his pillow as he fucked himself with Kurt's fingers. "Add another, I can take it."_

 _"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you."_

 _"Of course I'm sure. I can take it." He repeated. "I'm a big boy, remember?" He joked._

 _Kurt chuckled and slid a third finger in, smirking when the man let out a particular loud moan._

 _"R-right there, please, Kurt. Get your cock in, already. Ple-please. I w-want you."_

 _Kurt pulled his fingers out and Blaine gasped when he did. "Shh... baby. Just a second."_

 _Kurt grabbed one of the condoms and ripped its package before sliding it down his cock._

 _"You sure you're ready?"_

 _"Yes, Kurt." Blaine said annoyed. "Stop worrying."  
_

 _Kurt positioned himself and slowly slid into his lover's ass. "God, so tight. So tight and perfect."_

 _Blaine gasped at the feeling and moaned when the head of Kurt's dick hit his prostate._

 _Kurt's thrusts started short and slow, but when he noticed Blaine pressing down his dick he decided to make his speed faster._

 _Blaine moaned at Kurt's size, his cock was big enough to rub his prostate every time he thrusted and he couldn't get enough. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! God, Kuurt!"_

 _The teen's thrusts intensified as he brushed his lips up from Blaine's shoulders to his neck, sucking and biting, marking him._

 _"Yes, Kurt. Fuck me harder! Faster! Use me!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt sucked hickeys on his neck, finding his neck to be extra-arousing._

 _Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips tight enough to bruise as he slammed his pelvis against Blaine's ass, harder and faster than before, moaning at the sound of skin crashing against skin. "Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself come."_

 _The pale boy squeezed Blaine's cheeks when Blaine tightened around his cock and came, spilling his come into the white comforter._

 _A peek of Blaine's orgasmic face was all Kurt needed to reach his orgasm too. He groaned and collapsed onto Blaine, his cock buried deep Blaine's ass._

 _After a couple of minutes Kurt opened his eyes again and noticed Blaine's hole throbbing around his cock, he slowly pushed out and laid next to Blaine._

 _"Sorry for crashing you." He said stroking one of Blaine's ass cheeks. "I don't think I'd ever came so hard."_

 _"Same." Blaine said through a yawn, cuddling himself and groaning sleepily._

 _"Hey, c'mon, at least get under the covers." Kurt said helping him move under the sheets and comforter. "Better, right? I hate falling asleep over the covers." He chuckled._

 _Blaine nodded and opened his eyes when Kurt stood up from the bed. "You ain't staying?" He asked sleepily._

 _"That, and fucking the same guy is something I don't do." Kurt answered as he buttoned his shirt and put his shoes on._

 _"I dont't repeat either,_ kid."

 _"I am not a kid." Kurt said as he walked out of Blaine's room._

* * *

"You fucked an old man?" Santana asked.

"Not _old man_ but older, he wasn't older than twenty-five." Kurt sighed with a smirk. "God, that ass. I swear his ass is probably one of my favorite things in the world."

Kurt frowned when Principal Figgins entered the room. "Silence, children. Silence, I have two announcements for you. First, if someone knows who broke Mr. Brook's car windows, you should tell me immediately or go to my office. Second, Mrs. Jenkins quit her job."

All the kids stayed silent but ignored him.

"But don't worry, you have a new teacher, a _much_ younger teacher, please welcome Mr. Blaine Anderson."

A not so tall man entered the room, his hair was covered by a thick layer of gel and his smile was big and bright.

Kurt would recognize that face anywhere.

 _"Shit."_ He whispered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"That's the guy I fucked last night. I fucked the new teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! Thanks so much for your comments in instagram and follows! It really means a lot.**

 **Okay, so first you guys should know that Kurt's life in this fic is a little different from what we know. I'm not going to go into details and I'm letting you discover it by yourselves. Without further a do, the second chapter is here.**

* * *

Blaine groaned when the sound of his alarm filled his ears and buried his face into the mattress before sitting up.

He rubbed his face and groaned again at the pain coming from his bottom, a little reminder from last night.

His bedroom's door opened suddenly. "Why are you still in bed?" Wes asked leaning on the doorframe.

"When did you guys arrived?" Blaine asked as he covered his lower body with the gray sheets.

"About... Seven minutes ago." The asian guy answered. "I see you had fun last night..." He looked down at the floor and picked up a pair of underwear from the floor, an expression of digust on his face.

"That is none of his business." Blaine answered. "Can you please leave so I can get dressed? Today's my first day as a teacher." He wrapped the sheets around his waist an got up. "I could use some breakfast, though."

"French toast and bacon?" His friend asked.

"French toast and bacon." Blaine smiled.

* * *

After letting the warm water relax his muscles and getting dressed he walked to the kitchen and sat in his usual place, rolling his eyes at Thad and Nick fighting over a waffle.

"Hi, Blainey!" Jeff exclaimed running to his friend's side. "Did you miss us?"

"Not even a bit." Blaine answered taking a bite of his french toast.

"Of course you didn't, you were well accompanied."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And you believe everything Wes says?"

"Of course I don't! I believe what my eyes see, and when we arrived we saw the trail of clothes from the front door to your room."

Blaine shrugged annoyed and looked down at his watch. "Shir, shit, shit. I'm late." He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag. "Wish me luck guys!"

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, I'm Principal Figgins."

"It's very nice to meet you, and please, call me Blaine."

"Blaine." The man nodded. "I checked your curriculum and saw you went to college at NYU and this is your very first job."

"It is." Blaine nodded a little nervous.

The man stood up and smiled. "Well, we're trying to change McKinley a little bit, so I'm sure your young mind will be very useful."

Blaine smiled in return. "I hope so."

"I'll take you to your first class."

They walked through the halls and turned a few times. "Your first class is one of the best classes of Junior year." Figgins explained. "I'll go first and then you'll come in and present yourself. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and waited for Figgins' signal to enter the classroom.

"But don't worry, you have a new teacher, a _much_ younger teacher. Please welcome Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine opened the door and walked in the classroom, giving his new students his brightest smile.

Said smile disappeared when his eyes settled themselves in a particular guy.

A blue-eyed, pale guy who he recognized immediately.

Blaine blinked a few times and shook his head to make sure his mind wasn't playing with him, but when he saw the shock face on the guy he knew it was not a bad joke.

"So, be good and welcoming to Mr. Anderson, kids." Figgins said. "I hope you and your students get along very well." The man said to him and left the classroom.

Blaine left his bag on his desk and smiled awkardly to the class. "Okay... So, as the principal said I am Blaine Anderson, Mr. Anderson for you, I moved from New York four months ago, i'm twenty-four years old and I like singing and playing piano, maybe you guys can tell me about you too." He smiled, avoiding Kurt.

When Kurt's turn arrived, he smirked and winked as he licked his lips, making Blaine's palms sweat.

"I am Kurt Hummel, I'm seventeen years old and I like short, curly haired guys and always appreciate a big, round ass." He said and smiled innocently.

Blaine's eyes widened and almost choked with his own spit. The rest of the class seemed used to this kind of attitude coming from Kurt, so they ignored him.

He was _seventeen?_ He had sex with a _seventeen year old?_

"O... kay, guys. I'll write on the board what you'll learn the rest of the semester, I want all of you to take notes."

When he was done, he walked around the classroom, his eyes never leaving certain kid.

He noticed Kurt's notebook was still closed and untouched.

"Something wrong, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked as he walked to him.

"Nope." Kurt smiled.

"Then why aren't you writing down what is written on the board?"

Kurt tilted his head a little. "Well, I don't really like taking notes and everything you wrote seems boring to me." He shrugged.

Blaine felt the anger grow in his chest. What was wrong with that kid?

"Well, Mr. Hummel I'm sorry if my class didn't live upto your expectations, but you'll have to follow my instructions if you want to pass my class."

"What if i don't want to?" Kurt said leaning inappropriately close.

"Then you'll have to pay the principal a visit."

Kurt stood up angrily. "Fuck you!" He exclaimed before coming close to Blaine again. "Oh, wait! I already did." He whispered and left the classroom.

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ What had he done? Blaine probably thought he was a spoiled child.

Kurt groaned and ruffled his hair anxiously. Blaine probably regretted sleeping with him.

The teen entered an empty classroom and sat on one of the chairs, he definitely wasn't going to go to the principal's office. He sat there for minutes and stood up when the bell rang.

"Skipping class, Hummel?" A very known voice asked.

Kurt smirked and faced the guy. "Something like that... You free? Cause I would really appreciate a blowjob right now."

"It'll have to be very quick."

Bryan Cole, brown, redish hair, tanned skin and gorgeous emerald green eyes. Everyone knew he was gay but he refused to get out of the closet. Even if he was a little bossy, Kurt really appreciated his pink plump lips.

Kurt rubbed his half-hard cock and smiled down at Bryan who kneeled in front of him. The green-eyed boy unzipped Kurt's jeans and pulled his boxers down to pull Kurt's cock out, immediately wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking softly.

Kurt rested his back against one of the walls and relaxed, some soft moans coming out of his lips.

* * *

Blaine smiled at the kids leaving his class and once they all left, he rubbed his face with both hands and growled low.

He had his student's cock buried deep in his ass not even twenty-four hours ago.

What on earth was wrong with that kid? What was he doing in a bar if we was a minor?

Blaine shook his head and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the room and looked for the teacher's lounge, he needed a coffee.

A few pants and quiet moans filled Blaine's ears, He stopped walking and followed the sounds.

"Almost there, baby. Keep sucking." Blaine knew that voice. "Yeah, yeah- Oh!"

Blaine's eyes widened and shook his head in disapprovement. He waited outside and grabbed Kurt's arm when he walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you say those things in class? A-and did you know that you could get suspended if Figgins found out you had sex in the campus?"

"And did you know you could go to jail if someone found out you had sex with a minor?" Kurt smirked.

Blaine looked around making sure no one was listening. "W-well, it's not my fault kids your age are in clubs and stuff, and if my memory still works I didn't force. You were willing and wanting."

Kurt sharply pulled his arm from Blaine's grip and kept the smirk on his face. "You do have a _nice ass._ I wouldn't mind breaking my rule and make a repetition of last night."

"You are _fucking_ crazy." Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You need to go to the principal's office, I told him what you did and he is expecting you."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are." Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah? Make m-"

But before Kurt was finished an angry voice filled the hall. "KURT!"

Kurt's eyes widened, filled with fear. "G-Grandpa?"

Blaine felt kurt tense and pull away from him. "What... What are you doing here?" The teen asked the man.

"Figgins called. He said we wanted to talk to me about your behavior." He said in a disgusted tone. "Why aren't you with Figgins?" The man walked to them.

"Uhm... I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's teacher." Blaine said and offered his hand to Kurt's grandfather, trying to break the tension.

The bald man looked down at Blaine's hand and shook it. "You're the one who sent Kurt to Figgins, huh?"

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt who kept his head down and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. The whole fag thing is messing with his brain, but don't worry I'll make sure he gets punished." The man clenched his teeth.

"You shouldn't say those kind of things about your grandson." Blaine said a little bit offended, he didn't like Kurt, but he was very protective of the gay community.

"That, is none of your business." The man said grabbed Kurt's arm harshly and dragged him down the hall.

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's and saw the fear in them. He looked away and almost felt bad for him. Blaine shook his head.

That's what Kurt got for being a brat.

* * *

 **SOOOOO? Do you guys like this story?**

 **Leave some reviews pleaseeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is hereeeee! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, I guess.**

* * *

Blaine sighed frustrated and closed the apartment door.

"How was your first day?" Thad asked from the kitchen.

Blaine groaned and sat next to Wes. "Terrible."

"Oh, common, Blaine. It couldn't go that bad."

"I had sex with one of my students. So, believe me. It did."

Thad's eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind, Anderson?" Wes exclaimed.

"I-I didn't know he was my student. I just... I-I thought I'd make use of the empty apartment, so last night I... I went to Scandals and brought a guy with me. The next thing I know is that when I entered my first class he was there! He is seventeen years old. _Seventeen,_ guys. A-and let me tell you that the kid's a little bitch, he kept saying all kinds of inappropriate things. When I sent him to the principal's office, instead of going to him, he went to have his cock sucked."

"Do you... do you think he'll tell someone?"

"I-I don't know." Blaine groaned.

Wes turned to face Blaine. "You have to speak to him. Tomorrow the first thing you'll do is speak to the kid and tell him to keep his mouth shut."

Blaine nodded and groaned when his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Jeff- Calm down... What's wrong?" Blaine frowned. "What? We'll be there in a couple of minutes. bye."

Blaine quickly stood up. "It's Nick, guys. He's in the hospital."

* * *

Kurt whimpered when his grandfather threw him inside the house before slamming the door shut.

"You are a disgrace for the Hummel family, Kurt. It's you who should've died the day of the accident. Thank god your parents died, cause if they were alive they would be ashamed of having a fag for a son."

"I... I am sorry." Kurt whispered, but he knew it was useless.

"You are sorry?" William yelled and slapped Kurt's cheek. "How do you think I feel every time Figgins calls, huh? Do you think I like being reminded of the useless waste of human I have instead of a grandson?"

Kurt looked down, avoiding his grandfather's eyes. "ANSWER ME, FAG!"

Kurt's body trembled and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"You're sorry!" The man laughed. "I'll make sure you feel sorry."

Kurt's eyes clenched tight when he felt his grandfather's fist on his face, he knew fighting back would make it worst so he just laid there for minutes.

Suddenly the man stopped and Kurt let himself open his eyes, just to see his grandfather unbuckling his belt. "Take your shirt off." He ordered.

"N-No... Please no. I'll be good, I-I promise... Don't do it. Please..." Kurt begged, tasting the blood in his mouth.

"I said, take. your. shirt. OFF!" Kurt's grandfather said, slamming his feet against Kurt's ribs a couple of times.

Kurt moaned in pain and obeyed.

Suddenly the loud sound of the belt hitting Kurt's bare back filled the room.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kurt yelled and curled himself.

"Every time you speak I'll add more to the count."

Kurt shut his mouth and clenched his hands around his shirt, feeling the belt hit his back over and over again.

Blood came out of the deep cuts made by the belt's buckles, making Kurt groan in pain.

"I don't want Figgins calling me ever again, you understand?" The man asked once he was finished.

Kurt nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good." William said and buckled his belt once again, leaving Kurt on the floor.

Kurt slowly closed his eyes and simply laid there.

* * *

"Jeff!" Blaine exclaimed running to his friend's side. "How is he?"

"I-I don't know." Jeff said, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "His co-workers said he had been acting weird all day, that he was too quiet. A-and that when he was walking down the stairs he simply _fainted._ " A sob came out of his mouth.

"Oh, Jeff." Blaine wrapped his arms around him and rested Jeff's head on his chest. "He'll be okay."

* * *

Kurt had no idea how long he laid there, he wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. What made him wake up completely was the knock on the door, he tried standing up but failed.

"Kurt? The door was opened."

"Kurt? Where are you?" Kurt heard a voice ask. "Oh my god, Kurt!"

Santana ran to his side. "Kurt? What happened to you? Did he do this to you?"

Kurt whimpered and nodded.

"We need to take you to a hospital a-and call the cops." Santana said looking down at Kurt's bloody back. "I know it hurts a lot, but you need to stand up, okay? I'm gonna help you."

With Santana's help Kurt stood up and walked to her car, she helped him lay down in the backseat and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Jeff was curled up between Blaine and Thad when the doctor came out, he quickly stood up and walked to him.

"Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"He is fine, he fainted because he hadn't eaten anything today and he was unconscious because he hit his head when he fell. He is perfectly fine, he just broke his arm."

Blaine, Thad and Jeff sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Thad asked this time.

"Just two of you." The doctor said.

Blaine smiled at them. "You go, I'll go next."

Jeff and Thad nodded before following the doctor.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and frowned when he heard yelling, he turned around and recognize the girl yelling, she was Santana Lopez from his junior class.

"Mom! We need to take him with us! It's just for a few months, he'll turn eighteen soon."

"No, Santana. I care about him, but no, we don't have any space."

"What is he supposed to do, huh? If we don't take him with us, the police will probably find an adoptive family for him far away from here, he can't lose his friends he's already lost everything."

"I'm sorry, Santana, but no." The woman said before standing up and leaving the waiting room, _her mom_ Blaine supposed.

Santana growled before a sob left his mouth.

Blaine looked sadly at the girl and walked to her. "Is everything alright, Santana?"

"Mr. Anderson." She whispered and cleaned her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, but Kurt isn't."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "What is wrong with him?"

Santana sobbed again and Blaine wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh... it's okay."

"He is inside." She gestured one of the rooms. "He lives... lived with his grandfather." She corrected herself. "His parents died in a car accident a few years ago..." She cleared her throat. "His grandpa isn't a very open person, he is homophobic and Kurt is gay... well you know that." She rolled her eyes. "He and I were supposed to study after the cheerios practice b-but he never came, so I just thought he went home after classes, that's why I decided to visit him a-and when i got there no one opened the door, I tried calling his phone but he didn't answer. I knew they always kept the back door opened, so I decided to see what was going on, I mean he had to be inside, his car was parked outside. When I entered, I saw him." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was laying on the floor, bleeding with bruises all over his face and arms, a-and his back... God, his back, it had this welts and it looked like he had been hit with a whip or something. This isn't the first time that happens, but it's been the worst."

"You... You're saying his grandfather beat him up?

Santana nodded.

"And what do you mean by ' _lived with his grandfather'?"_ Blaine asked.

"I-I called the cops and they took him with them, they said he was probably going to be in jail for a few years for abuse." She looked down. "The cops came and Kurt told them everything, I know it was the right thing to do but now he'll be all alone. He's still a minor, so they're probably going to find an adoptive family for him a-and what if the family who adopts him doesn't live in Lima? I tried to convince my mom to adopt him, but she just kept saying no. He's lost everything, and now his going to lose his friends."

A doctor came to them. "He is awake now. Do you want to see him?"

* * *

Santana entered the room with Blaine behind him. "Kurt!" She exclaimed and ran to his side, hugging him and making her best not to hurt him. "Look at your beautiful face..." She whispered as she stroked his cheek, a few tears rolling down from her own.

"Don't cry, honey. I'm fine now." Kurt smiled.

"You're far from fine!"

Kurt looked up and found Blaine in front of him. "Bla- Mr. Anderson wh-what are you doing here?"

"You can call me Blaine, I know Santana knows." Blaine rolled his eyes and walked to one of the sides of the bed. "One of my friends had an accident at work so I came to see him, i found Santana in the waiting room and told me what happened." He looked down.

"Why did he do this to you?" Blaine said with sad eyes.

"He-uh... He was punishing me, because of what happened today at school." Kurt looked down.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry..." Blaine said sincerely, grabbing one of Kurt's cold hands.

"Why?"

"Be-because I caused all of this."

"No, you didn't. It's not your fault my grandfather is a sick bastard."

Blaine stayed quiet and looked down at Kurt's face, one of his eyes was shut, probably because of the large purple bruise. He could see some trails of blood in his nose and mouth. He was _so young,_ he shouldn't go through stuff like this.

Blaine sighed and stroked Kurt's cheek. "I've gotta check on my friend." He gestured the door.

Kurt nodded. "Go."

The teacher smiled. "Can I talk to you, Santana?"

She nodded and smiled at Kurt. "I'll be right back, okay?"

They walked out of the room and back into the waiting room.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"You said Kurt will be turning eighteen soon, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, maybe I can adopt him in the meantime. I live with three friends of mine, we own an apartment, it's big enough for all of us, and I'm sure Kurt will fit right in."

Santana's eyes brightened. "Really, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine nodded.

* * *

 **Leave reviews. i LOVE reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for your reviews.**

 **I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt arrived to the hospital, everyone had been kind and he had proven wrong the theory of hospital food being horrible, it was actually really good.

Blaine and Santana visited him almost everyday and he even met a couple of Blaine's friends, Wes and Jeff.

"Well, Kurt, I think you're ready to leave. You won't be able to go to school till your ribs and back wounds heal, okay?" The doctor said.

Kurt had hated hospitals since he was twelve, when his parents died. He and his parents drove back home from Kentucky when a drunk driver crashed his car against his family's. He remembers sitting in the waiting room and gripping his mom's and dad's hands in a room just like the one he was in, waiting for them to wake up.

But now, he couldn't help but feel sad, he was relieved his grandfather was in jail now, but he didn't want to go back home, all by himself. At least here the nurses and doctors talked to him, at home, he would be alone.

Kurt simply nodded. "Okay."

There was a soft knock before the door opened. "Hello, Mr. Rebel." Blaine joked when he entered the room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and rolled his eyes. "I heard you can leave today."

Kurt nodded and sighed. "Yup."

"Well, you should start getting dressed, Wes is gonna be here in any minute to drive us home."

"I beg you, pardon?"

"Wes... Drive... Home?" He repeated with a frown.

"Home?"

"Yes, my apartment." Blaine smiled.

"I don't understand." Kurt said truthfully. _Blaine's apartment?_

"Santana didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The brunette asked.

The doctor excused himself and walked out of the room.

"I'm your legal tutor. You'll be living with me till you turn eighteen."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wh-what? You're my what?" Kurt stuttered.

"I'll explain everything later, can you please get dressed?"

Kurt sat and winced at his wounds. "You expect me to get dressed while you stand there?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a dollar every time I see something I haven't before."

Kurt stood up and reached his clothes. "Can you at least turn around? Please?" Kurt said with a slight blush. He wasn't embarrassed of Blaine seeing him naked but he was ashamed of the wounds in his back and his bruised ribs.

Blaine nodded and turned around, facing the wall.

He waited a couple of minutes hearing some curses leave Kurt's mouth. "What's taking so long?" Blaine asked and turned around, his face falling at the scene.

Kurt was sitting on the bed with his jeans on, trying to reach his shoes but whimpering when the wounds stretched, a few drops of blood coming out of them.

"Shit, Kurt." He quickly took Kurt's shoes and helped him put them on. "You should've asked me for help" Blaine grimaced.

"M' sorry."

"I'll call one of the nurses so they can put a bandage or something on them, okay?"

* * *

After Kurt got dressed and the doctor handed him the pills he had to take every time he felt pain, they walked out of the hospital and into Wes' car.

"Hey, Kurt." The asian smiled.

"Hi." Kurt smiled back and looked out of the window.

"Thad is making a welcome dinner for you. He's excited to meet you."

Kurt nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Santana is bringing all your stuff tonight, you know, clothes and some furniture. You should call her if you want her to bring anything special."

Kurt nodded again.

"You okay?" Blaine turned to face the backseat. "You're too quiet."

"M' fine." The brunette said. "Thanks for letting me live with you."

"No problem."

* * *

When Wes parked the car, Kurt looked up from his phone to see the familiar building in front of him.

They got out and walked to the entrance. "Hey, Bob." Wes greeted the concierge.

Bob smiled at them and pressed the elevator button, the gated opening almost instantly.

When they reached the eighth floor, Kurt followed them out of the elevator and into their apartment. The last time he was here everything was so rushed he couldn't even see the place. Everything was in grey, black, white and red colors, clean and neat. He looked around and his eyes widened. _This place was fucking huge._

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine exclaimed making Wes giggle and shook his head.

A very excited Thad walked out of the kitchen an into the hall. "Hi! I'm Thad." He offered his hand to Kurt.

"K-Kurt."

Thad smiled. "Wes, help me set the table, please."

Wes groaned and nodded.

Kurt stood awkwardly. "So... Where am I sleeping?"

"Right!" Blaine nodded. "I'll take you to your room."

"This Wes' room." He explained as they walked through the hall. "That's Thad's room... My room and... Your room." Blaine opened the door.

"You'll be sharing this room with Sebastian."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"He's another friend."

"Oh..." Kurt nodded. "Are you sure he won't mind?"

Blaine shook his head. "I spoke to him and he said he doesn't mind, he's in New York at the moment and won't be here for a couple of weeks."

Kurt nodded and entered the room, there were two individual beds, each with a nightstand to the side, a huge TV stuck to one of the walls, a desk and two doors, a bathroom and a closet, Kurt supposed.

"We'll buy another desk for you." Blaine smiled.

"You've done enough, Blaine. Thanks." Kurt smiled and left his bag on his bed.

Blaine smiled back. "You can take a shower while dinner is finished."

* * *

Kurt shyly entered the dining room, his hair still wet and a few locks sticking to his forehead.

"Feeling better? Thad asked with a smile.

Kurt nodded and sat next to Blaine. "This smells really good." He said when Thad served some pasta in his plate.

"Wait till you try it." He winked.

Kurt guided the fork to his mouth and groaned. _God._ He hadn't eaten home-made food in so long.

"Why is there a fifth empty place in the table?" Blaine asked.

"About that..." Wes said nervously.

"Mark called." Thad explained. "He said he was in town and we invited him to dinner."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Blaine yelled. "You invited him to my home? Aren't you my friends?" Blaine asked with hurt in his voice.

"Blaine... we are also his friends. A-and you usually aren't here for dinner on Tuesdays." Wes explained.

"And just because you guys had a bad break-up doesn't mean we stopped being his friends." Thad said. "This is also _our_ home."

Blaine's eyes watered and stood up abruptly. "I need to get out of here before he arrives." Blaine looked around for his keys but the doorbell made him freeze.

Wes sighed and opened the door, letting a tall, blond guy in. "Guys!" He hugged Wes and Thad tightly. "I missed you so much."

He looked at Blaine and the guy behind him. "Who are you?" Mark asked and frowned when the guy took Blaine's hand.

"I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend. Who are _you_?"

* * *

 **A very short chapter, I knowwwww.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys!**

 **I know it took me more days than usual to update buuuut the chapter is here now!**

 **Thanks so so so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me and push me to continue writing.**

* * *

"So... how did you two get together?" Mike asked as he sipped the glass of water in his hand.

Did Kurt hear... Was that _jealousy?_

"Well... uh." Blaine started.

"We met at Scandals, we fucked and after that we kept bumping into each other." Kurt smiled and guided Blaine's hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly. "A couple of months ago Blaine asked me out and I couldn't say no, I mean, look at him." Kurt giggled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "He's gorgeous."

"I see..." Mark shuffled in his seat. "How old are you? You look very young."

"Twenty." Blaine answered quickly.

"Twenty." Kurt repeated with a nod.

Mark nodded and looked at Blaine. "You are really quiet today, Blaine."

"You know I suffer of migraines." Blaine simply said not looking up at Mark.

Mark stopped questioning them the rest of the dinner and started telling them how successful his company was.

After they finished dinner and cleaned the table up, the pain coming from Kurt's wounds became unbearable so he excused himself and walked to his room.

"So... He lives here." Mark said as he sat on one of the sofas in the living room.

Blaine nodded and looked down at his hands.

"We never lived together. You used to say you liked to have your own space."

"People change." Blaine answered.

Mark sighed. "Can you at least look at me?!"

The curly man stopped playing with his hands and looked up at his ex-boyfriend.

"I know what I did and said to you that day was wrong, but maybe we could try this again." Mark said letting his hand stroke Blaine's thigh.

Blaine quickly stood up and walked away from him. "I can't believe you think I'm still that foolish." Blaine shook his head as his eyes watered. "It's true what I told you that day, Mark. I'm never going to forgive you, I got over you cheating on me months ago, but what you said to me... I... Just fuck you, Mark, and don't ever come back to my home."

Blaine walked to his room and shut the door.

* * *

Blaine laid on bed for minutes, maybe hours, he wasn't sure. He hadn't been this mad in months and he didn't know how to calm himself down.

He needed a drink and a cigarette right now.

He was sure he might explote if he didn't.

Blaine stood up, put on his shoes and he checked himself in the mirror before he fixed his shirt.

He walked out of his room to find Kurt laying on one of the sofas, a light brown teddy-bear sitting on his lap as he looked inside some boxes.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Santana came and brought some of my stuff." He said and quickly shoved the bear inside one of the boxes, his cheeks flushed.

"That's uh... good." Blaine nodded as he put on his jacket.

"Why do you hate Mark?" Kurt asked with a frown. "I mean, Wes said you two had a bad break up but you really seem to hate him."

Blaine felt the anger grow inside him. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault but even the sound of Mark's name made his blood boil.

"That is none of your business." Blaine said through clenched teeth before he grabbed his keys and walked to the door.

Kurt tilted his head. "Where are you going?"

Blaine stopped and turned around to face Kurt. "I didn't know I had to give you detailed explanations about everything." He said bitterly.

"Well, I _am_ your boyfriend."

Blaine laughed and stepped closer. "Look, _kid._ I am thankful for what you did today, but I am and never will be your boyfriend, okay? You were a one-night stand and yeah it was fun, but guess what? That was it, that's all you are to me. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Blaine gestured the door.

"What if I told Mark it was all a lie?" Kurt threatened.

Blaine's fists clenched and grabbed Kurt's shoulders harshly ignoring Kurt's whimper and clenched eyes. "Don't you ever try to manipulate me again, if you do it again, I swear I'll send you to a orphanage!" He said loudly.

Kurt went pale and his eyes widened.

"You don't have any control over me. I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want, and you'll do whatever the _fuck_ I tell you to do, _capisci?"_

Kurt nodded and looked down.

"Now go to your room and have some sleep. You need to recover all your energy."

Kurt grabbed the teddy-bear from the box and practically ran to his room.

* * *

A week had passed since the day Mark visited them and Blaine hadn't felt this guilty is his life. He knew he had been too hard on Kurt but he had provoked him, hadn't he?

The teen just talked to him if it has really necessary and didn't look at him for more than a couple of seconds, his eyes always looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm worried about Kurt." Wes said. "He's been too quiet and I swear I heard him cry last night."

Thad rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? The kid lost all his family and now lives with a guy he hooked up with and a pair of strangers."

"Where is he?" Blaine asked.

"He's probably getting dressed. I heard the shower stop a few minutes ago." Thad answered and handed him some plates.

Blaine and Wes finished setting the table when Kurt walked into the dining room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he sat in his _now_ usual place.

Blaine quickly looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Uhm... I was wondering if I could invite Santana?" He asked hesitantly playing with the long sleeves of his shirt. "Or go out with her if you don't want me to have people over? She can always pick me up and go for coffee."

"You can invite her." Wes said. "It's also your home anyways."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "You can invite whoever you want."

* * *

"God, Kurt, this place is amazing!" Santana exclaimed as she threw herself on Kurt's bed.

Kurt closed the door and sat next to her. "Yeah, I like it here."

"It must be awesome living here with another three more guys." She smirked.

The teen chuckled. "It's not like that, I haven't met Sebastian yet, but Wes and Thad are like my big brothers, you know? A weird combination between big brothers and a mother."

"And Blaine? How are things with him? Anything new?"

Kurt sighed and rested his head on one of the pillows. "No... I've been trying to behave well, I don't want him getting rid of me."

Santana nodded. "Has there been... any action?" She wiggled her brows.

Kurt giggled. "Oh, no." He shook his head. "I mean, yes. But I'm not included."

"He has been going out everyday this week and he gets home really, really late or doesn't come at all till next morning."

Santana looked at him. "I can tell that bothers you, huh? You like him."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."

"Have you thought of making him jealous?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really, Santana?"

"Yeah! It's the only way of knowing if he likes you back or not."

 _She did have a point._

"How the hell am I doing that? I won't be able to go out and back to school till next week."

Santana smirked. "If the mountain won't come to Muhammad then Muhammad must go to the mountain." She quoted Francis Bacon.

"He did say I could invite _whoever_ I wanted."

* * *

 **Short again. I'm really sorry. I know you guys wanted to know why Blaine hates Mark so much but that's something you'll discover later.**

 **Again, thanks so much for your reviews. You'll never know how happy they make me. Leave some more?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo, chapter six is here.**

 **Thanks for telling me about the Mike-Mark error from last chapter. If you see any other mistakes please tell me. Love youuuuu.**

* * *

 _I don't think this is a good idea, Santana. –Kurt_

 _Oh common, Hummel. You've nothing to lose. –Santana_

 _Uh... Hello? Yes I do. What if he gets mad and kicks me out, huh? –Kurt_

 _Calm down. You said he told you you could invite whoever you wanted. –Santana_

Kurt groaned and threw his phone on his bed.

He had thought Santana's idea wasn't that bad, but why did he even want Blaine to be jealous?

Kurt didn't like him, Santana was wrong. Yes, Blaine was attractive but that was it. The man had said it himself, neither of them fucked the same guys. It's not like they would fuck again, right?

He was just doing it to get Blaine mad, he wanted Blaine to have a dose of his own medicine.

The teen nodded to himself and smiled when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Blaine loved teaching, he really did. He knew he'd be a teacher since his sophomore year of high school. He remembers himself tutoring some of his classmates and loving the way he felt when someone understood what he was explaining and having someone else's attention.

But teenagers were difficult. They kept complaining and whimpering about everything. It was exhausting.

Blaine smiled at Bob and entered the elevator, humming when he heard the familiar music.

He knew Wes was staying at work till late and Thad had a hot date so that left him alone with Kurt. Maybe they could watch a movie and order some food in...

The elevator _ding_ woke him up from his trance. He walked out of the elevator and used his key to open the door.

Everything was quiet and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine shrugged and threw his bag on one of the sofas before walking to his room.

 _"K-Kurt."_

Blaine stopped immediately. His eyes widened before anger filled his chest.

He walked silently to Kurt's room and opened the door just to find Kurt shirtless with his fingers buried in a dark-haired guy's asshole.

 _"O-oh fuck..."_ The guy groaned. " _Ple-please do that again."_

Blaine stared at them. He stared at them like a fucking pervert. He felt a weird feeling inside his chest as his eyes roamed over Kurt's chest.

"What the fuck's going on, Kurt?" He almost yelled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine confidently and added a third lubed finger to his lover's ass. "Well, it's called sex. I think your very familiar with the term."

Blaine stared down at Kurt's fingers moving in and out of the pink entrance.

"You ready?" Kurt asked as he unzipped his pants, receiving a nod from the other guy.

Blaine walked to them and grabbed Kurt's arm. "How can you be so cynical?"

"Get out of here!" The teacher yelled at the boy laying on Kurt's bed, who quickly got off the bed and picked his clothes from the floor.

"What is your problem?!" Kurt asked pulling his arm out of Blaine's grip.

"What is my problem? Really? You disobeyed my orders!"

Kurt sat on the bed. "No I didn't."

"You were supposed to behave."

"I have! I take my pills, I help with the cleaning, I keep my room clean and neat and I don't bother you, I don't even talk to you." Kurt groaned. "But sometimes it gets lonely... a-and I have necessities, okay?"

Blaine sighed and sat next to him. "Well... That's why they invented masturbation, right?"

"It won't happen again, don't worry. In a couple of days I'll be able to go out and in the meantime I'll make use of this lovely." He shook his right hand.

Images of Kurt jerking off filled his mind and he quickly shook his head.

"Uh... good. I'll-uh... order some pizza? Sounds good?"

Kurt nodded.

* * *

"It's good to have you back." Santana said and entwined his fingers with Kurt's as they entered their classroom.

Kurt smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed this place."

Santana sat next to him and smiled. "Sooo... How did the whole jealousy thing went?"

"Well... I'm not sure if he was jealous, but he got kind of mad... a-and he yelled at me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "That _is jealousy._ My theory is proven right: He likes you."

"I think I like him too." Kurt said with a grimace. "But he doesn't act like it."

"You need to show him you can be serious. He thinks you're immature and that your brain is full of sex. Try talking to him and stuff."

Kurt nodded. "You're a genius, Santana."

* * *

oOo

Kurt took a deep breath before walking to the living room and sitting next to Blaine.

"Hi."

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Hi."

"So, friends, huh?" Kurt said looking at the TV. "My mom loved that show."

Blaine nodded. "It is my favorite show, always makes me happy after a tough day."

Kurt raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "You had a tough day? Do you wanna talk about it?" Kurt said trying to get Blaine to trust him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I?"

"Then what do you want? Money?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You think I want something just because I ask how are you? I'm offended."

Blaine chuckled and turned to face him. "Sorry then. It's just... You never talk to me. But to answer your question, I didn't exactly had a _"tough"_ day, but I'm exhausted... I'm preparing all the tests for next week and some kids from senior year keep skipping classes." He sighed. "Also, Sebastian is arriving tonight."

"He is?" Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think you'll like each other."

Kurt nodded.

"So... What about you?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee offering a smile. "Have you caught up with all your classes and homework?"

Kurt groaned and rested his head on the sofa. "Don't even remind me."

"Well, if you need help remember you live with a teacher." He winked and looked down at his watch. "It's almost six, we should start dinner." Blaine stood up and offered his hand to help Kurt stand up who smiled and took it.

Maybe Santana was right. Maybe talking to Blaine wasn't that bad.

* * *

Blaine, Wes and Kurt were through half of Breakfast at Tiffany's when the sound of the key opening the door interrupted them.

The door opened to let a smiley Sebastian in. "You can stop crying now, kids. Sebastian is back."

"I was about to say I missed that meerkat face of yours but I take it back." Wes said.

"I missed you too, Wesley." Sebastian said and walked to them.

The slim guy pecked Wes' temple and ruffled Blaine's hair before looking down at Kurt who stood up.

"Hello, roomie. I'm Sebastian Smythe." He smiled at offered his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "Kurt Hummel It's a pleasure."

"Oh no. The pleasure is mine if I get to share a room with a piece of ass like you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and giggled. "I like you."

* * *

 **Before you guys start shipping Sebastian and Kurt, nothing is gonna happen between them. I mean they're gonna be great friends but that's it. No romantic stuff between them.**

 **Would you like me to answer your reviews or make a "starred review" thing?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt hadn't felt this happy in months, probably years. Being friends with Blaine was actually pretty great, the man was kind and adorable once you knew him and had a beautiful, beautiful singing voice (And if you asked Kurt, it sounded even better when he sang with him) and mmost importantly, he was one of the only adults that _actually_ listened to what Kurt had to say.

They had been hanging out almost every evening. They went out for coffee, watched TV,or they simply sat next to each other while Blaine did some grading and Kurt did his homework.

He couldn't keep lying to himself. He liked Blaine. He liked him a lot.

Aaaand he didn't know what to do about it. He had never liked anyone like this before, _god,_ he had never even dated anyone before and didn't know how to find out if Blaine liked him back.

"Just ask him out." Santana had said. "If he likes you back he'll say yes and if he doesn't well... he'll say no. Pretty easy, Hummel."

But what if he said _no_? He would just embarrass himself and their friendship would be ruined.

 _"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."_ His dad had said once.

And that simple phrase was all Kurt needed to gain some confidence and start with his plan.

* * *

Kurt decided he would make dinner today. Thad and Wes announced that morning that they were going to stay late at work and that they wouldn't be home for dinner and Sebastian had Yoga class till seven. That left him alone with Blaine and with a perfect opportunity to ask him out.

Kurt skipped his last two classes to go shop everything for dinner. He had memorized his mom's special pasta recipe and was sure Blaine would love it.

Kurt was thankful they had most of the ingredients because he didn't have much money, he had some savings from his summer job at The Lima Bean but he definitely needed to find a job as soon as possible.

Once he had everything he needed he drove home and walked out of his car with a nervous smile.

 _God,_ he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous.

He opened the apartment's door and walked inside making his way to the kitchen just to stop halfway.

His feet couldn't move and his chest hurt like a bitch, he had never felt a pain like this in his seventeen years of life.

His eyes were focused on Blaine's cock sliding in and out of the body he had pinned against the wall, his face buried in the guy's neck, licking and sucking the skin there.

Suddenly Kurt's body felt too heavy and one of the bags in his hands slipped from his grip, the tomato sauce glass jar breaking when it made contact with the floor.

Blaine looked at Kurt shocked, he quickly helped the guy (who Kurt recognized as Bryan Cole from his Math class) to get on his feet. "Kurt! Oh my god! You-you are home early... Weren't you supposed to get home in like what... An hour?" Blaine asked as he covered himself and Bryan.

Kurt gulped trying to swallow the knot in his throat. "I... Yeah... I-I wasn't feeling well." Kurt explained picking up the tomato-sauce filled bag from the floor.

He quickly left the bags on the counter and walked to his room as fast as he could. "Don't mind me... I'll just go rest." He gestured the door before opening it and closing it behind him.

"Fucking idiot." He muttered when he laid on his bed.

 _How could you be so stupid? Of course he doesn't like you! What would he see in you? You're just a fucked up kid with no future._

Silent tears came out of Kurt's eyes as he hugged his teddy-bear tighter.

 _stupid, stupid, stupid._

* * *

Blaine flinched when Kurt slammed his room's door.

With flushed cheeks he handed Bryan his clothes before picking his from the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked.

"I'm getting dressed and you should do the same."

The brunette groaned. "But why? What am I supposed to do with this?" He gestured his still hard cock.

"I'm sorry, it just isn't correct. Kurt's home."

"And? He doesn't care. He's a fucking slut, I've sucked his cock multiple times."

"Don't talk about him like that." Blaine said as he buttoned his shirt.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll go jerk off in my car." He zipped his jeans and hoodie and walked out.

Blaine sighed and walked into the kitchen, frowning at the bags on the counter.

He peeked inside and scratched the back of his head confused. Those things looked expensive. _Why would Kurt buy stuff like that?_

He shrugged and made his way to the fridge. He took the tupperware containers with leftovers out and put them inside the microwave.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Kurt was woken up and started by a knock on his door. He ignored it, knowing it was Blaine and hoping he would just go away.

Buuut, of course that didn't happen. Instead, the door opened and Blaine stepped inside.

"Hey... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know you'd be home early..." He almost whispered as he sat next to Kurt's body. "But that isn't an excuse, I shouldn't have brought that guy home."

Kurt shrugged and laid on his back.

"Were you crying?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt's red, puffy eyes. "Do you really feel that bad? Have you taken a pill or something?"

"No." Kurt answered as his stomach grumbled.

"And you need to eat something, come on." Blaine said and patted Kurt's knee.

"Why can you bring people but I can't?"

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I never thought you'd arrive that early. I promise I'll go somewhere else or something."

Kurt's heart clenched. So that meant he'd continue hooking up with people.

 _See? You imagined it all. "_ Stupid." He whispered.

"Stupid?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, fucking stupid. I'm so fucking stupid." He repeated and stood up from his bed.

"Why do you say that?"

Kurt sighed and cursed himself when some tears formed in his eyes. "Because I thought..." He turned around, his back facing Blaine. "I thought you liked me..."

"What?"

"I just... You and I... We hang out, we sing flirty duets together... you know my coffee order a-and we even shared one of those stupid cupid cookies. Was I... Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?" A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

Blaine looked at him, blinking a couple of times.

"See? _Stupid."_ Kurt chuckled. "How could I even think you liked me? Why _would you_ like me?"

"Kurt–"

"Forget it." Kurt said. "Let's pretend this didn't happen, okay?" He wiped the tears on his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Kurt said and walked out of his room and out of the apartment.


End file.
